Dry storage boxes are generally well know, as disclosed by Clifford in U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,800, “Gunwale Attachable Dry Box for Small Watercraft” issued Mar. 14, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a dry storage box having a clamping device for attaching to the gunwale of a small watercraft, and by Bourke in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,773, “Scuba Diver's Marker Buoy and Dry Box” issued Aug. 14, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a combination dive buoy and dry box assembly, wherein the dry box provides water tight storage compartment with a hinged lid and latches for storing miscellaneous personal valuables and belongings so that, in the event of capsize, the clamped water tight dry box is sealed and valuables and belongings remain safe and dry.
Richardson describes another dry storage box in U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,864, “Protective Case for Touch Screen Device” issued Nov. 11, 2003, which is incorporated herein by reference, as a protective case for an electronic device that has a touch screen, wherein the protective case has a membrane adapted to the specific contour and profile of the electronic device that allows the user to use the touch screen interface. The protective case taught by Richardson also allows infrared and other communication signals while the device is secured inside the case. Electrical connections can also be made through the case.